


Play along

by Pengibear



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of jaeyong, slight yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: Youngho is only there for the food





	

“Are you sure no one would find out?”  
“Yes I’m sure.”  
“This is embarrassing. Why are we doing this again?”  
“Because it’s fun.”  
“It’s not like you haven’t been to any parties, you’re invited to all parties happening around us.”  
“Yeah, except this one.”  
“What makes this party different?”  
“Probably no one knows us. And I just want to go to this one.”

 

That was thirty minutes before and now Youngho stood infront of the drinks, testing all of them to see how each one is. He was so happy he had a high alcohol tolerance as he could taste all these great drinks. He looked around to search for Hansol and found him in the middle of the room, dancing like crazy with some pretty guy. Youngho scoffed, he couldn’t believe Hansol was refusing to go with him before; he would definitely tease him about it later.  
Right now though he had to enjoy this party as much as he could.  
“Hey.”  
He looked to his right at the guy pouring himself some water? Who drinks water when he has lots of fun beverages in front of himself?  
The guy laughed, making Youngho smile unconsciously “I already had some of those but I don’t want to get drunk tonight.” Oops, it seems he had said it out loud.  
“Oh.” Youngho grinned “I’m Youngho.”  
The boy nodded and smiled slightly “Taeil.”  
The boy stood silently after that, watching the party unfold. Youngho sighed, he was safe Taeil didn’t seem to be suspicious. Now he should go dance a little.  
“You don’t seem to know anyone here.”  
“Only a few.”  
“Really?” he was still not looking at Youngho, making him uneasy. “I know most of the people here and I know for a fact that you and your friend, who is dancing with my brother’s friend right now, don’t know anyone here.”  
Youngho didn’t think anyone would observe them enough to know they were considered strangers there. He had to come up with something quickly, or else it would be too embarrassing to explain how he has actually sneaked in for free food.  
“Um, actually…”  
Taeil looked up at him intensely, if he felt uneasy just by hearing his words before, now he was sweating. And he couldn’t believe he was acting like this in front of a guy probably half his size. He could easily hit him or something if he tried to do anything, not that he wanted to. Taeil seemed innocent and he was cute, Youngho could never hurt cute things or people in this case.  
“No one knows but… I’m dating the host…” he stopped there, what if he calls the host?  
Taeil raised his eyebrow and smirked “I don’t think Jaehyun would appreciate you lying about dating his boyfriend.”  
Youngho froze, the last thing he wanted was to get in to a fight because he has lied “Not the host, you didn’t let me finish… I’m actually dating the host’s brother.” He whispered the last part. Taeil’s eyes widened.  
“Really? I didn’t know that.”  
“Do you know him?”  
Taeil chuckled “Yes actually, __”  
A young boy suddenly appeared in front of them, he was the same one who was dancing with Hansol a while ago. Youngho saw Hansol slowly following him too, a stupid grin on his face.  
“Hey Taeil hyung! How you doing?”  
“Yuta!”  
“Who is this with you?” Yuta asked, looking at Youngho up and down.  
“Oh.” Taeil pointed at Youngho and chuckled “He is my boyfriend, who I had no idea existed.”  
Youngho’s eyes widened and looked at Taeil in shock.  
Both Yuta and Hansol shouted “What!?”  
Youngho looked at Hansol helplessly while Taeil was grinning at Yuta’s shocked expression.  
“Don’t tell Taeyongie though.” He then whispered “Apparently it’s a hidden relationship.”  
“Hyung, I thought you said you didn’t want to drink tonight!” he whined.  
“Ayy I didn’t drink that much!” Taeil grinned.  
Yuta rolled his eyes, still thinking Taeil is drunk. “Okay sure.” He pulled Hansol’s arm “Let’s go. See you later hyung.”  
“Yeah have fun. And don’t tell Taeyong!”  
“I won’t.”

Taeil turned to Youngho and grinned mischievously while Youngho was looking shell shocked.  
“You’re the host’s brother?”  
“Yup.”  
“So I lied about dating you to you.” Youngho laughed nervously.  
“Yeah.”  
“Were you playing along just a minute ago?”  
“No. I simply took pity on you.” He gulped down the last bit of water “Yuta knows everyone here and your friend must have told him you know the host or he wouldn’t have asked me who you are.”  
“Aren’t you a bit too sensitive to strangers?”  
“If we wanted to let strangers in, it would have been an open party which I did once and believe me, it didn’t end very well.” He looked up and Youngho felt like he was staring into his soul. “You don’t seem to mean any harm though so no worries I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Thanks.” Youngho grinned and looked at Taeil closely “Aren’t you such a great observer? You knew Hansol is my friend and you noticed I don’t know anyone.”  
Taeil kept quiet.  
Youngho wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder “Hmm maybe, you already know me?”  
Still Silence.  
“Or…” Youngho pulled him closer and whispered “Were you staring at me since I came in?” he grinned when Taeil went rigid in his hold.  
He quickly regained his composure and turned his face to Youngho, their faces inches away but none of them were pulling away. “I was.. so what?”  
Youngho smirked “Hmm nothing I just felt you’re really interested in me.”  
“So if I look at anyone I don’t know, I’m interested in them?”  
Youngho had a thoughtful expression for a moment and nodded “Why are you playing along though? Wouldn’t your brother know you are lying?”  
Taeil huffed “Shouldn’t you just be happy I saved you from embarrassment? And about your second question, he is too busy with his lover to mind what I am doing right now.”  
“What if he sees? What would you do?”  
Rolling his eyes, Taeil said “Nothing. It’s not like I would be scared of my younger brother.”  
Youngho smiled and leaned closer “So you don’t mind if I do this?” he leaned down, intending on kissing the other boy when Taeil turned his face away, causing Youngho to stop just before his face.  
“I didn’t let you kiss me.” Taeil slowly turned his head to look at him again, looking serious.  
Youngho looked at him innocently “I thought you wanted to act as a couple.”  
“I didn’t say you can take advantage of me though.” Taeil pulled away, “Go do whatever you want, no one would bother you.”  
“Okay.” Youngho took Taeil’s hand and pulled him in the middle of dancing bodies. He noticed Taeil standing there awkwardly so he started to dance himself to urge him to move along.  
“What are you doing?” Taeil asked while looking around embarrassedly.  
Youngho shrugged in the middle of his dance “Dancing. You told me to do whatever I want.” He grabbed Taeil’s hands and moved them around. Taeil tried to pull away but wasn’t successful.  
“Okay okay stop it’s embarrassing.”  
Youngho smiled as Taeil finally started to move along with the music. By the time the music was coming to an end, they were dancing and laughing together like there is no tomorrow.  
Taeil laughed at the taller boy’s funny moves “You aren’t even a good dancer.”  
Youngho glared at Taeil playfully “You hurt me.”  
Taeil shrugged “I don’t dance well either.”  
“Then aren’t we quite a sight for others?”  
Taeil nodded, “Yeah. But I prefer to stop.” He walked to the side.  
Youngho following after him “If you’re so bored with this, why don’t you go home?”  
“Did you forget? This is my home.”  
“Oh right. So__”  
“Hey Youngho!”  
They both turned to face the newcomer, Hansol.  
“What is it?”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we agreed on leaving after an hour.”  
Youngho glanced at Taeil quickly “I don’t want to leave though.”  
Hansol huffed, “Are you serious?” he pulled Youngho closer “I wanted to spend more time with Yuta but because of our agreement I couldn’t. We’re leaving.”  
Youngho rolled his eyes and walked back to Taeil “I have to go.” He glared at Hansol and looked back at Taeil again “For some weird reason.”  
Taeil nodded and chuckled “It was fun acting as your boyfriend.” He held out his hand.  
Youngho grinned and held his hand to shake “Yeah.”  
He couldn’t help being disappointed at having to leave this guy. He smiled one last time and released Taeil’s hand reluctantly. He turned to go after Hansol but then changed his idea and looked at Taeil again.  
“Hey! Do you want to be my boyfriend again? This time for real?”  
Taeil looked at him with wide eyes “What?”  
“Tomorrow 7 o’clock, we’ll go on a date. I’ll even pick you up.” He took Taeil’s hand in his again, waiting for his answer.  
“Well as much as acting as your lover was fun,”  
Youngho’s shoulders dropped in disappointment.  
“I don’t think it was as fun as it being real.”  
Youngho’s eyes snapped up, seeing Taeil smiling sweetly at him.  
“Ay you scared me there for a moment.”  
Taeil only chuckled at his shocked face. “Then see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah.” Youngho said while staring at Taeil.  
“What?”  
“Can I kiss your lips?”  
“Maybe later.”  
Youngho pouted slightly but then grinned mischievously and quickly kissed Taeil’s cheek “Okay then, see you tomorrow.” He waved and walked toward Hansol.  
“Well that was fast.”  
Youngho looked back at Taeil only to see him also watching him. He waved and smiled sweetly; Youngho looked ahead after returning the gesture and said,  
“Yeah but I think it would be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
